1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial microbicidal or microbistatic agent and a method of killing microbes or inhibiting the growth of microbes for industrial use. More particularly, it relates to an industrial microbicidal or microbistatic agent and also to a method of killing microbes or inhibiting the growth of microbes for industrial use which is effective for antiseptic, microbicidal or microbistatic treatment of water used in the paper manufacturing steps in paper and pulp industries; water for cooling and for washing in various industries; fuel oil sludge; metal working fluid; textile oil; paint; antifouling paint; coating color for paper; latex; adhesive; etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slimes generated due to the growth of bacteria and/or fungi in cooling water and process water of the paper/pulp industry or various industries deteriorate a quality of products and efficiency of production. Further, in various industrial products, such as heavy oil sludges, cutting fluids, textile oils, paints, various latices and sizings, putrefaction and contamination occur due to the growth of bacteria and/or fungi which reduce their value.
For the prevention of such problems caused by microorganisms, many microbicides have been used. Previously, organomercury compounds and chlorinated phenols were used for this purpose. However, the use of these compounds is to be regulated, because they have a strong toxicity to the human body, fish and shellfish and may cause environmental pollution.
Lately, organonitrogen-sulfur compounds such as methylenebisthiocyanate, 1,2-benzoisothiazolin-3-one and 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one, organobromine compounds such as 2,2-dibromo-2-nitroethanol, 2,2-dibromo-3nitrilopropionamide, 1,2-bis(bromoacetoxy)ethane, 1,4-bis(bromoacetoxy)-2-butene and bis(tribromomethyl)sulfone and organosulfur compounds such as 4,5-dichloro-1,2-dithiol-3-one which have relatively low toxicity, are practically used [see BOKIN-BOKABI-JITEN (Dictionary of Antibacterial and Antifungal Agent) published by The Society for Antibacterial and Antifungal Agents, Japan, 1986; Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. (HEI) 3-170404/1991, 3-83902/1991 and 3-167101/1991].
It is reported that dichloroglyoxime can inhibit the growth of representative gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria, but its homologues such as glyoxime and dimethylglyoxime do not exert such inhibition (Dirasat, 13(7), 185-188(1986)).
However, it is not known that monohaloglyoxime shows more potent microbicidal property than dihaloglyoxime and the combination use of monohaloglyoxime and dihaloglyoxime and of such glyoxime derivatives and known industrial microbicides can expect synergistic microbicidal effects.